


Wide

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Dren, Beta!Nykil, Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Pleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Some alone time between two mates.





	Wide

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends and I were talking on discord and we came up with names for the two cuties chasing Lance, Pidge and Hunk around the base. The chubby Galra is Dren and the tall, slim galras is Nykil. Hope ya’ll enjoyed! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

When they had decided to take the night off from patrol on the main fleet, Dren was happy. They usually didn’t get time off and time off usually meant them getting a really cooked dinner to eat and sitting to watch some sitcoms that were approved for viewing, 

But then there was nights where Nykil just stripped himself of his armor down to his soft violet skin and put his slit on display for only his mate’s eyes. 

Sometimes he walks to the couch and lays over the back of it and raises his hips up or makes a large pile of pillows to lay back and let Dren do what he wanted to him. 

Like tonight.

Nykil whined as he had his hips lifted up so Dren could get a better angle. He hugged the pillow right to himself and whimpers as that soft round belly lightly presses against his back.

“Mmmmm….aaaah…!” Nykil presses his face into his arms at the familiar hard slap of Dren’s balls over his swollen clit with each powerful thrust into his narrow hips.

Strong hands grip at his slim frame as he felt kisses against his shoulders and a nuzzle to the name of his neck.

“Dreeeen…Dren please more…..”

Dren landed heavily and bit his bottom lip, “Mmmmoooh….Am I not giving—ah!—enough?”

He claws into the floor with a sharp gasp and buried his face into his arms. He gave a sob of pleasure when the tip of the wonderful, fat cock presses against his spot. Nykil looked back and blushed at him as his thighs tremble.

“Please….I just need….more….please..?”

His slit was aching for a hard pace! It was clenching and needy around the length as he tried to push his hips back down a bit to take more of him in. He could almost feel Dren’s large knot beginning to form.

Those hands slide up his sides and gently hold his shoulders.

When he turned his head to look his larger mate in the eyes, he almost whined when he slowed slightly. His eyes practically glow with need and cause his Dren’s breathing to hitch.

“Please…..please fuck me harder…!! I need to feel you…!”

Dren bit his bottom lip and blushed. His ears laid back before he tightened his grip and began to pick up the pace. The squeal that escapes Nykil sent chills down his spine and he almost came right then when he felt that soaked heat clench hard around him.

“Aaaaah…..haaaaaa Nyki….! Oh quiznaaak…..!”

Nykil’s eyes rolled back as his trembling form slumps and his slit spasms around the cock slamming into him, “Mmmmoooooooohaaaaaa……!”

Dren grits his teeth, “Nnngh…mmmm….! Oh stars you’re….! Ooooooh quiznak I’m gonna….I’m…!”

He gave a deep, growling moan as he felt Nykil cumming around him, pulling him into an orgasm as well. His knot took form as he stilled deep inside him and felt the rim stretch to take the knot.

Nykil gasped and trembled as he remained in place a moment, trembling….and then slumped down with his hips still pressed back to Dren’s. He moaned quietly and breathed heavily, slowly coming down from the high.

A weak purr escapes him as a kiss is pressed to the back of his head and he’s gently being groomed and mewling softly as how wide he was spreading him still.


End file.
